communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Projekt des Monats/Archiv 2010
Januar MarioWiki Pro # Viele Artikel, neues Bildersystem, viele neue User etc. --Link1205 15:49, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Ich finde den SKin sehr verwirrend. Da sollte man vielleicht mal was dran ändern. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:04, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Finde ich auch. Man sollte sich an einen, durchgängigen Stil halten, wie er z.B. hier durchgehalten wird. Die Lakitu-Wolken, die sich mit der Schlingpflanze überkreuzen, und der einfarbige und meiner Meinung nach nicht besonders passende Hintergrund, machen nicht die schönste Layout-Figur. Ansonsten hab ich nichts gegen das Mariowiki als Projekt des Monats, Inhalt etc. ist super. --GrafCannoli 09:32, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Programmiert das erstmal. Übrigens, Credits an wen anders, ich habs nur programmiert, Layout wurde mehrmals von Link1205 abgenickt. Macht nen besseren Vorschlag, stellt Bilder bereit, und dann können wir nochmal über flüssig reden... Marc-Philipp (Talk) MeerUndMehr 11:50, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) FFXIclopedia Pro #Mit mehr als 7000 Artikel und leider noch wenigen Helfern, hat es dieses Projekt weit geschafft. Die Artikel sind klar verständlich und gut übersichtlich. Sie bleiben sachlich, direkt und befassen sich stets mit dem eigentlichen Thema des Wikis. Auch Optisch sammelt das Projekt FFXIclopedia starke Pluspunkte, da alles sehr Überschaulich gehalten wurde und für Neulinge leicht zu bedienen ist. --Yuuki 13:19, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare März '''Halopedia Pro # über 500 Artikel, Umfangreiches Forum, tolles Design--DerPete Talk 11:25, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) # wissenswerte Artikel, welche einen tieferen Einblick in das Halo-Universum geben, gute Formulierungen und bebilderung der Beiträge, gute Designvorlagen--Rude Brute 20:16, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) # Immenser Anstieg der Artikel Qualität seit dem letzten Jahr und eine hohe Aktivität der User und Admins. D93 01:58, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC)D93 Kontra Kommentare Bakupedia Pro # Hat viele artikel gutes aussehen --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:45, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare *Ich dachte doch grad, das war doch erst kürzlich mal die rede davon... Ich finde aber, seit der letzten Abstimmung im September hat sich meiner Meinung nach nichts geändert. Es sind nicht 500 Artikel, wie auf der Seite hier im Central-Wiki angegeben wird. Die hälfte davon besteht aus weniger als 250 Bytes, viele davon bestehen nur aus einer Auflistung von roten Deadlinks, die noch nirgendwo hin führen, ohne Erklärung, ohne gar nichts. Die Datenbank ist seit September laut Statistik sogar um 100 kb geschrumpft. Im Schnitt haben die Artikel halb soviele Wörter wie die, die ich grad hier als Kommentar schreib. --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 22:07, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Mai [[w:c:fahrrad|'Fahrrad-Wiki']] Ich möchte gerne das Fahrrad-Wiki vorschlagen. Es hat klare Strukturen, schon auf der Hauptseite kann man in verschiedene Kategorien navigieren. Das Wiki ist gut bebildert und es gibt jede Menge gut geschriebene Artikel Rund ums Fahrrad. Das Layout ist dem Thema entsprechend eher nüchtern, das tut dem Wiki aber keinen Abbruch, sondern lädt eher zum Weiterlesen ein. Pro # (Begründung steht in der Vorstellung des Wikis)--Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 17:12, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) # --Hardcore-Mike 19:21, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) # -- XenonX3 - (☎) 20:28, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Juni Bakupedia Pro # Bakupedia ist ein sehr großen und bekanntes Wiki es hat fast alle Leeren Seiten gelöscht deshalb wolte ich es jetzt mal wieder vorschlagen --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:48, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) # Bakupedia ist einfach super im aufbau und ist sehr atikv und hat viele aktive benutzer--MaxusHelios 14:58, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) # Bakupedia ist eine große Seite die jedes Bakugan und die Fähigkeiten genaustens erklärt--Neo-Drago 16:37, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) # Ich Stimme für Bakupedia da es sehr informativ ist und es viele User gibt die dort dran arbeiten -- MaxusCrossDragonoid 16:43, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) (falsch signierter Beitrag von (Diskussion) 18:45:04 Uhr, 12. Juni 2010 (UTC)) Kommentare ---- [[w:c:Vereins|'Vereins-Wiki']] Pro # Das Wiki hat eine nette Community und ist gut strukturiert ;-) --LW - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 11:23, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) # Angenehmste Community und qualitativ hochwertig. XenonX3 - (☎) 12:02, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) #Pro fürs Vereins-Wiki da dort eine sehr nette Atmosphäre zu finden ist, eine sehr übersichtliche Wiki-Struktur existiert und das Wiki auch weiterhin sehr aktiv ist. --Diamant 12:05, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) #Ich schließe mich hier ganz Diamant an! Auch von mir ein ganz dickes Pro --Hardcore-Mike 12:33, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) #Auch von mir ein Pro für das Vereinswiki!--Johnny Controletti 16:22, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) #auch von mir pro. Nette Community, gute Inhalte --RalfR 12:29, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) # Nach näherem Hingucken, hab' ich mich jetzt endlich entschieden und stimme auch überhaupt mal ab! SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 19:46, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) # Ich fühle mich hier gut aufgehoben. Danke! --BrThomas 09:01, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) # Nette und fleißige Community --inkowik (Disk) 16:19, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) # --'karstn' 15:34, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) sehr schön Kommentare ---- Kirby Wiki Pro : Dieses Wiki ist mir zufällig unter die Augen gekommen, obwohl ich eher neutrale Farben mag, gefällt mir dieses Wiki sehr gut, es ist nicht zu aufdringlich und wirkt sehr "aufgeräumt". --LW - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 17:20, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ungültige Stimmabgabe (Siehe Bedingungen) # Kann mich nur anschließen, zumal ich Admin bin :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 17:24, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) #Ich schließe mich dem ebenso an. Schönes Wiki. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:21, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) #Ja, auf jeden Fall ein schönes Wiki, der Skin passt sehr schön zu Kirby, die Artikel sind solide und sehr postiv sind die kleinen MediaWiki-Bearbeitungen, die das Wiki sehr individuell machen. '''Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 19:38, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) #Ein tolles Wiki mit noch tollerem SkinAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams : Obwohl ich mit Leib und Seele ein überzeugter Pro-Wrestling und Vereins-Wikianer bin, gefällt mir die Aufmachung und Strukturierung dieses Wikis sehr gut! --Hardcore-Mike 20:04, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ungültige Stimmabgabe Mönsch, Mike auch du hast nur eine Stimme, siehe meine gestrichene oben ;-) LG LW ::Aua ... stimmt! Schlicht übersehen; gefällt mir aber trotdem. xD --Hardcore-Mike 18:30, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Juli Komplette Wiki Pro #Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte dieses Wiki viele gute, kategorisierte Artikel. Zudem haben wir keine Rechtschreib- oder/und Grammatikfehler. Lord Lukas - 21:56, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Contra #Viele, gute Artikel? Es sind 23 und wirken eher wie ein privates Schülerprojekt. Ein Wiki über alles ist auch ein bisschen gewagt. Es sollte schon ein Thema geben. Vielleicht solltet ihr mal bei http://www.wikischool.de/wiki/Hauptseite und eure Inhalte lieber dort einstellen. Gruß Matthias 12:41, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Komplette Wiki ist irgendwie kein verständliches Wort und ich weiß immer noch nicht so richtig worum es eigentlich geht. Ist das Projekt nicht eigentlich das gleich wie http://de.mini.wikia.com/wiki/Mini-Wikia Gruß Matthias 09:21, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Komplette Wiki ist vielleicht nicht der geeignete Name, aber unser Ziel ist dem von Mini-Wiki nicht annähernd ähnlich. Wir versuchen ein detailliertere Version von Wikipedia zu erstellen und nicht, kleine Wikis zu unterstützen. Lord Lukas Riechmann I. - 10:53, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Detaillierter als Wikipedia ist ein ziemlich hochgestecktes Ziel... Matthias 12:44, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) [[w:c:de.lawandorder|'Law & Order Wiki']] Pro # Das Wiki ist mir gerade "übern Weg gelaufen" und ich muß sagen, gefällt mir sehr gut. Das Wiki hat schon einige Artikel und lädt zum mitmachen ein --Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 14:14, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) # Kann ich nur zustimmen! Persönlich find' ich Law & Order gut :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:23, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) # Gefällt mir. --Hardcore-Mike 17:22, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) #Schönes Aussehn, Gutes Kategorie System. Einfach gut--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 10:32, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) #Klasse Design (auch wenn es vom englischen Wiki rüberkopiert wurde ;), Gutes Kategoriensystem, was meiner Meinung nach immer sehr schwer zu machen ist. Allerdings gibt es noch kein allzu großen Artikel-Umfang, dies wird sich denk ich mal in den nächsten Wochen schnell ändern.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 14:35, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Software Wiki Pro # Viel Inhalt, gute Zusammenarbeit mit Wikipedia und innovative semantische Funktionen. --Matthias 21:41, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Abstimmung August Bakupedia Pro # Ich bin für Bakupedia, weil es sich trotz der Systemumstellung und des Seitenabfalls immer wieder Aufgerappelt hat, es sehr informativ ist und es viele Angebote gibt. --[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:24, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich nehme es für diesen Monat raus nächsten Monat versuchen wir es wir sollten es nämlich davor nochmal rausputzen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:57, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Nintendo-Wiki Pro # Ich schlage das Nintendo-Wiki vor, da eine Menge Artikel wirklich an Informationen zugenommen haben. Außerdem gibt es seit neustem eine Menge neuer Artikel. Für die schönen Seiten des Wikis könnt ihr ja mal hier vorbeischauen ;) --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 19:25, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) #Ich finde das Wiki auch gut da ich ein Niintedo FREAK bin:)--Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:13, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) #Bisschen Farbe reinbringen, dann schaut das ganz gut aus. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:29, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) #Also mir persönlich gefällt das nintendo-wikia sehr weil es mir viele informationen über die Spiele von Nintendo gibt und eine gutaussehende Hauptseite hat --Gerda Reifenfrost 16:01, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) #Super System, gute und Große Artikel--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:51, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) #Sehr informativ, mit Sicherheit eine Berreicherung an Informationen für alle wissbegierigen Nintendo-Fans! Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 18:07, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) #Das Nintendo Wiki hat sehr viele gute Artikel und man kann einiges über Nintendo erfahren. GTA-Gamer Kommentare Fahrrad-Wiki Pro # Das Fahrrad-Wiki ist sehr informativ und hat bereits über 700 Artikel Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 07:13, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Sehr schön gemachtes Wiki. Matthias 16:16, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare : Letzte Wahl liegt weniger als 6 Monate zurück :Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 21:55, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Monster Wiki Pro Kommentare : Vorerst durchgeixt, da es keine inhaltliche Begründung gibt, der Ersteller keine Pro-Stimme abgegeben und er bereits woanders Pro gestimmt hat --Diamant 10:25, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv|'Final Fantasy XIV Wiki']] Pro # Ich schlage dieses Wiki vor, da es schon für seine 200+ Artikel eine gute Strukturierung und eine sehr gute Übersicht bietet. Das Design ist optisch Ansprechend und Lädt zum Mitmachen ein. Auch steht hier die Gemeinschaft im Vordergrund, was sich gut zeigt mit der Tab-Seite Benutzer auf der Hauptseite. --[[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:21, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Wie Yukii schon erwähnt hat, hat das Wiki schon über 200 Artikel, bevor das Spiel überhaupt erschienen ist. Wenn das mal kein guter Anfang ist--Lardreth Dairahn 23:59, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Nun, ich habe die Ein- bzw. Ausklappfunktion, sowie die Ausblendung von „Keine Vorauswahl“ beim Hochladen "installiert", ebenso wie die entsprechende Vorlage angepasst. Ich habe viel vom Wiki gesehen und denke deshalb, dass das Final Fantasy XIV Wiki das Pro verdient hat :-) Tim @Support 07:01, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Dieses Wiki hat es echt verdient, es ist das erste Wiki in dem ich mich als Neuling auf anhieb sehr gut zurecht Finde. Die Artikelräume sind klar Strukturiert und im allgemeinen auch sehr Übersichtlich. Dafür das dass Spiel noch gar nicht erschienen ist, bietet es jede Menge Informationen. Optisch finde ich es sehr ansprechend und annimierend zum Mithelfen. Man Merkt von Anfang an das dieses Wikia auf Benutzerfreundlichkeit aufbaut. Beginnend von der einladenden Hauptseite, über die Navitgation zu den Vorlagen. Binchen 14:28, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Erstens bin ich namentlich begrüßt worden, das fand ich sehr nett und auch ansonsten finde ich das Wiki sehr ansprechend. Man merkt an vielen Kleinigkeiten, daß die Benutzer sich sehr viel Mühe mit Vorlagen, Tabs usw gemacht haben um das Wiki individuell zu gestalten Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 21:19, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Mir gefällt die Hauptseite mit den Tabs richtig gut und auch die generelle Aufmachung ist sehr schick geworden. Dafür dass es ein relativ kleines Wiki ist, geben sich seine Benutzer mächtig Mühe und gestalten viele extrem detaillierte Artikel, sprich: die Detailtiefe ist stellenweise sehr hoch. Sobald das Spiel erstmal tatsächlich erschienen ist, wird das Wiki mit neuen, schicken Artikeln geflutet. Deswegen hat es meine Stimme in jedem Fall sicher! DelNorte 09:36, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Man merkt jetzt schon wieviel Mühe und Arbeit in diesem Wiki steckt und wenn es so weiter geht wird er sehr Erfolgreich und Informativ sein. Telris 10:30, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Die beste Deutsche Final Fantasy Wiki die es bis jetzt gab obwohl das Spiel noch garnicht erschienen ist. Und das sagt eigentlich schon fast alles ^^ Dedi 08:20, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Das Final Fantasy 14-Wiki soll Projekt des Monats werden, weil das Wiki schon über 235+ Artikel hat, das ein gutes Design hat und sehr übersichtlich ist. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:11, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Ich finde es sollte echt als "Projekt des Monats" gekröhnt werden, denn es hat ein gute Design und hat die Artikel (235) wirklich gut beschrieben. MFG --Oliiinsane 10:22, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC)Oliiinsane # Dieses Wiki sollte als "Projekt des Monats" gekrönt werden. Nicht wegen der Anzahl der jetzt schon über 230 Artikeln und vor Erscheinung des Games, sondern weil es dieses mal von Anfang mit aufgebaut wird, mit dem Game mitwächst und den Leuten Mut geben soll, daran aktiv mitzuarbeiten. Ich hoffe damit sehr, dass es nach einer gewissen Zeit (Vergleich zu Wiki FFXI) um einige tausend Seiten reicher sein wird.--Ayrtonia 19:53, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Absolutes Pro, bin sehr Überrascht über Vorlagen und Begeisterung zum Detail. 12:25, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Ein Parade Beispiel für ein Gaming-Wiki, so müssen die sein! Schade ist nur, dass das nicht in das original Final Fantasy Wikis aufgeht. An sonsten wunderbar, so wünsch ich mir manche meiner Wikis. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 17:26, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) # Pro Schön gestaltet und schon sehr viele Artikel zu diesem Wunderbaren Spiel.--BlackStreet21 16:39, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare September Halopedia Pro # Ich glaube es wird Zeit wieder Halopedia vorzuschlagen. Neben der ansprechenden Hauptseite, der sehr aktvien Community und hohen Informationsumfang, hat sich die Artikelanzahl seit der letzte Bewerbung um 400 (insgesamt 900) erhöht.--DerPete 15:14, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ohja, und die User Zahl hat sich auch erhöht, und die qualität der Artikel ist ebenfalls besser geworden. --StrohMasterchief # halopedia hat ein supergeile community die leute sind einfach nett und supercool die artikel sind sehr ausfürlich erklärrt sodass sogar laien verstehen um was es geht die bilder sind auch so gut getroffen das man sofort sieht was gemeint ist das design ist superklasse ich würd das nie hin kriegen --Special Operation Elite 19:45, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ganz klar ein pro. Die artikel sind übersichtlich und gut strukturiert. Das design des wikis ist von der hauptseite, über den skin bis zu den vorlagen gut gewählt so das dass gesamt bild sehr ansprechend wirkt. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:05, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Die Userzahl ist gut, die Artikel sind gut und es bittet einen großen Informationsumfang. Kelmo 08:32, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Ich muss mich meinen Vorrednern anschließen, wunderbares Wiki - Seiten, Skin, Navi, alles super! Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 11:11, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Wer alle Spiele gespielt hat und denkt er wüsste alles, der hat sich geschnitten. Wer einaml in Halopedia guckt, findet tausend neue, interesannte und spannende Infos über Halo. Schön aufgebaut, schön anzuschaun, schöne Artikel: Halopedia --SRX 00:42, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Auch die Rechtschreibfehler wurden ausgemerzen. Floodkreatur 15:05 08.Sep.2010 (UTC) # Selbst in meiner Abwesenheit lief alles reibungslos und die Artikel verbessern sich schon fast von alleine. D93 01:08, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC)D93 # ich finde, dass Halopedia definitiv gewählt werden soll, weil es ausführlich gestaltet ist, die Rechtschreibfehler gleich Null betragen und auch das Layout ist ausgezeichnet! Einstein117 13:19, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Halopedia hat die beste Community, die besten Artikel und die besten Admins. Halopdia ist das beste Wiki. Und wenn sich doch mal grössere Fehler einschleichen is dies meist in weniger als einen Tag meist behoben. Kein Problem ist zu gross für uns und unsere Admins. Phatush 19:08, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Halopedia ist einfach supii weil man da alles herausfinden kann und sich auch darauf verlassen kann das das dann stimmt weil jeder user oder admin richtig viel ahnung hat und auch so viel neues oder korrigiert wird =) Mrs-Toasty Kommentare [[w:c:de.Nickelodeon|'Nickelodeon']] Pro # Sehr ansprechender Skin und schön übersichtlich, man findet sich auf Anhieb zurecht. --Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|http://de.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spezial:Editcount&username=Lady-WhistlerCount) 08:21, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ich bin für das Nickelodeon Wiki, weil es schon sehr viel über Nickelodeon informiert und das ein sehr guten Skin hat. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:39, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ich bin für das Nickelodeon Wiki, weil mittlerweile über 300 Artikel zusammengekommen sind und das Wiki einen sehr ansprechenden Skin hat. ZacPac 11:08, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Ich bin auch für das Nickelodeon Wiki.Es ist sehr übersichtlich und hat ein ansprechenden Skin. --VictoriousPedia 11:15, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Das Nickelodeon-Wiki ist sehr informativ und außerddem kann man jede Woche das Programm nachsehen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:51, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Meine Vorredner haben alles gesagt. Es ist ein gut aufgebautes Wiki, schön übersichtlich, es hat einen mal etwas anderen Skin, der sehr gewagt ist, aber doch sehr gut gelungen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:08, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Ich bin dafür das dieses Wiki, das Wiki des Monats werden soll weil, es sehr anregend ist. Dort findet man jeden Tag etwas neues. Raikou96‎ 15:58, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Das Nickelodeon-Wiki ist wunderbar übersichtlich gestaltet und permanent am wachsen. Gerade die bekannteren Serien haben wunderbar ausführliche Artikel --m4dguy 16:04, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Ich stimme für das Nickelodeon-Wiki, weil ich die Seite sehr informativ und gut übersichtlich finde.The-Lost-MC 17:13, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Bis vor kurzer Zeit war ich noch Bürokrat, habe mich nun aber auf den Interface- und Internetrechtebereich beschränkt. Qualitativ hohe Artikel und ein gutes Arbeitsklima. Tim @Support 18:26, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Ich stimme für dieses Wiki, da das Wiki täglich aktualisiert wird und alle Informationen über Nickelodeon bereithält. 501.Legion 16:50, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) #Das Wikia ist schön gestaltet und immer Aktuell. Und das nach so kurzer Zeit.--BlackStreet21 08:31, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Das wiki ist gut und es braucht noch einige Artikel wäre auserdem schön wenn mehr dran teilnehmenDer Waldläufer 20:15, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Mario Pro # Skin ist perfekt an das Thema angepasst. Es ist sehr übersichtlich und strukturiert. Auch werden die Artikel des MarioWikis zunehmend besser.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:43, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Seit hier wirklich etwas getan wird, ist es auch gut. auch der Kategorienteil wird langsam perfekt, einige Seiten sind einfach zu gut. Es gibt zwei immer aktive benutzer, einmal 10.000 Bearbeitungen und einmal 8.000 Bearbeitungen, sowie einige Spontan-Bearbeiter und fast 2.000 Artikel. und deswegen ist das Mariowiki mein Projekt des Monats! Galaxy 2 19:05, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) # Auch bin für das MarioWiki, denn es ist bereits sehr umfangreich, obwohl es erst vor knapp drei Jahren gegründet wurde. In diesem Zeitraum wurden bereits über 1.900 Artikel erstellt und die Qualität nimmt zu. Neue Mitarbeiter erhalten kompetente Hilfe bei allen Fragen. Zur Veranschaulichung der Artikel wurden auch unzählige Artworks, Screenshots, Sprites und Fotos hochgeladen. Es wird größter Wert auf Inhalt, Vollständigkeit, Übersichtlichkeit, Kategorisierung, Rechtschreibung und Grammatik gelegt. --Stefan86 13:32, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # SuperMario 11:47, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ein sehr gutes Wiki, sehr deutlich über der Durchschnittsqualität der Wikia-Wikis. # Jede Menge Infos über das gesamte Mariouniversum, die einem bei wirklich jedem Mariospiel helfen können. Eindeutig Pro --Brawlgamer 16:15, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Monsterworld Pro # Das Monster Wiki hat außer den Herausforderungen,Der Toolbar,Der monsterarena,Das Monster adoptieren uvm. Noch einige Artikel über Monster einen Ansprechenden Skin und ein Tolles Logo rein gugen Lohnt sich --Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld' 10:42, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) # Monsterworld hat bisher zwar noch recht wenige Artikel, diese sind aber Gut ausgearbeitet und korrekt.(Chester-brawler 12:55, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Kommentare Kategorie:Portal-Projekte Oktober [[w:c:de.bakugan|'Bakupedia']] Pro # Ich bin für das Bakupedia, weil es schon viele ausführlich beschriebene seiten hat, es eine aktive Community hat und weil es auch angebote wie eine Toolbar anbietet. --[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997''' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 05:54, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) #ich wäre auch für Bakupedua weil es gute Artikel hat und Es schon sehr groß ist Haos ingram 11:08, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) (Bakupedia) #Ich als Gründer stimme wieso für mein Wiki als Pro viel Artikel gutes Team--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 11:44, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) #Super Wiki, nette Community, guter Aufbau und Super Aussehen--Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 12:09, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) # Ich bin für Bakupedia, weil es sehr übersichtlich ist und über 700 Artikel schon hat. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:59, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) # Ich bin auch für Bakupedia, da es sehr ausführlich ist und es viele Artikel hat. MaxusCrossDragonoid 16:12, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) #Ich find Bakupediaa Klasse Tolle artikel --Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 16:54, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) # Bin auch für Bakupedia. Mit über 700 Artikeln zu der Serie gibt es kein vergessenes Bakugan mehr. Das Wiki ist einer der Besten im deutschen Raum. Es müsste eigentlich eine Auszeichnung bekommen.--BlackStreet21 17:27, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) # Ich bin für Bakupedia, weil es sehr übersichtlich ist und 755 Artikel schon hat.--MaRii 13:24, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Ich bin für das Bakupedia, weil es schon viele ausführlich beschriebene Artikel hat, es eine aktive Community hat und weil es auch Angebote wie einen Toolbar anbietet --85.114.46.66 17:10, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Leider können zur Zeit nur angemeldete Benutzer abstimmen (siehe die Regeln weiter oben), deshalb habe ich deinen Beitrag in den Abschnitt Kommentare verschoben. --Diamant 15:12, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) SWTOR Wiki Pro # Schlage mal die SWTOR Wiki vor, ein Projekt das über ein Jahr lang auf Eis lag, bis es vor wenigen Wochen von mir quasi wiederbelebt wurde. Fast jeder Artikel hat Bilder. Zusammenarbeit mit der Englischen und Niederländischen SWTOR Wiki ist vorhanden. Einzig, mehr Autoren wären nicht schlecht, aber das wird ja vielleicht noch. - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) 01.38 (UTC), 1. Oktober, 2010 #Trotz schlechter Aussichten stimme ich auch für dieses Wiki. Die Zusammenarbeit ist vorbildlich und die Anpassung an das neue Skin ist richtig gut. Die Rechtschreibung sowie die Qualität der Artikel wird auch täglich überwacht und ggf. verbessert. Und ich bin immer noch positiv überrascht, wie man ein "totes" Wiki in so kurzer Zeit "wiederbeleben" kann. Respekt! 501.legion 18:54, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Sieht so aus als hätte meine Wiki keine Chance diesen Monat, dennoch unbedingt mal im neuen Gewandt auch anschauen! Sicher sah in Monaco besser aus, aber finde es ist fürs neue Skin recht schick geworden. Und die meisten Artikel sind auch schon angepasst. - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) 05.14 (UTC), 7. Oktober, 2010 U-Boot Wiki Pro #Ich finde das U-Boot Wiki hat schon sehr viele Artikel ob wohl es erst vor einen Monat gegründet wurde. --Gabelahubelaba 12:22, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) #jap bin auch mister draches meinung zudem sin fast alle artukel sehr lehrreich--Dummerman Alca444 15:04, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare MarioWiki Pro #Ein sehr gutes Wiki, welches von Wikia Deutschland nach meiner Meinung nach "vergessen" wurde, stattdessen geben die irgendwelche Wikis auf die Hauptseite, welche nicht wie wir fast 2000 Artikel haben. Das MarioWiki ist ein sehr gutes Wiki mit einigen guten Seiten, hier werden auch die Benutzer gut behandelt. Also: Pro von mir! Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Kommentare November [http://de.mario.wikia.com MarioWiki] Pro #Ich schlage das MarioWiki vor, weil es inhaltlich sehr gut ist, das Kategorien System auch sehr gut läuft, weil wir pro Tag durchschnittlich um die 30-40 Bearbeitungen haben, zu Spitzenzeiten sogar 200 und mehr. Es gibt einige aktive Nutzer, aber leider nicht so viele. Wir arbeiten bereits an über 2000 Artikel und haben alles in allem ca 11.000 Seiten. Ich stimme für das MarioWiki. Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 18:08, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) #Alle guten Dinge sind vier oder fünf. Dieses Monat muss es doch mal klappen. Gründe für Pro stehen hier drüber ;)--Link1205 19:25, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) #Ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an. Wäre doch ein super Weihnachtsgeschenk für das MarioWiki-Team http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif 501.legion 11:56, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) #also meine stimme hat m-wiki, es ist ein wiki das viele infos hat:-)--Mister Drache2 16:53, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dezember MeerUndMehr Pro # Ein sehr großes Wiki mit vielen selbst ausgedachten Geschichten. Dazu hat das Wiki einen sehr guten Skin. So muss ein Wikia aussehen. --Blacky21 23:15, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare [http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Game-pedia_Wiki Game-pedia Wiki] Pro # Ein noch etwas kleineres, aber zielstrebiges Wiki rund um Games.Sasori17 ?! (Game-pedia Wiki) # Ich finde das Wiki soll Projekt des Monats werden, weil es gut über Spiele informiert. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:13, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) # Ich finde auch, dass das Wiki zum Projekt des Monats werden sollte, da es sich in einem Monat so toll entwickelt hat.Alle geben sich richtig Mühe.DarkPain14 15:17, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) # Respekt vor dem Gründer, der mit großem Eifer ein derartig großes Wiki geschaffen hat. Ein bisschen unorganisiert und auch etwas zu stümerisch, aber das lässt sich verkraften. 501.legion 15:49, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) #Dieses Wiki sollte Projekt des Monats werden da es potenzial hat und in wenig Zeit schon viel geschafft hat.Stefanos the Narutofan 16:48, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kommentare Das da bis zum 30. anstatt 31. Dezember stand war mein (Tipp-)Fehler, irgendwie ist es auch niemandem den ganzen Dezember aufgefallen. Die Stimmen bis 31. Dezember, 19:00 Uhr zählen natürlich noch mit, wie jeder weiß hat der Dezember 31 Tage und das Projekt läuft ja immer von 1. bis zum Letzten eines jeden Monats. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png '''Also herzlichen Glückwunsch dem Game-pedia Wiki! LG Lady-Whistler 07:46, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC)